mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Mt. Zora
Mt. Zora '''is the 8th main course of Shining Stars 3. The tropical island is located within the second overworld and requires 25 stars to enter the doors guarding the stage. This is the only location in the second overworld that is down the hill instead of up it. Travel down the slope and across the blocks on the lava to reach the red portal with a palm tree next to it. Like most of the stages before this, the Water Orb makes Mt. Zora have constant rain. '''Layout Mario is warped onto a lone boat next to a dock which leads to the sands of the mountain. Near the slope is a singular tree. The path past is goes through some ruins in the sand, one of which hides a pink bob-omb buddy. This eventually leads to a grassy slope that leads to a mystery box and a cave filled with lava. Going the opposite way from this path leads to a path of ascending wooden platforms that lead up the mountain. This route takes Mario through the winding mountain and over many rivers of lava. To get to the very top, however, Mario must find a warp. Around the volcano is a ring of water, with a singular large hole. Missions Star 1: Storm on the Summit The first star is on one of the higher peaks of the Volcano and is quite a hike to reach. Head right towards the dark brown wooden platforms, jump up them, and follow the grassy path upwards until you reach a cave. Head left across the high platforms (above lava) and use the Spring to reach the exit on the other side. Jump up the various platforms, avoiding the Kuromame, Chuckya, and finally the Fly Guy to reach a second cave with a lava river with the Blue Coin Switch. After the switch there is a split path. Use the path to the left and follow the long grassy path to a lava lake at the top. The storm is a bunch of rotation Amps guarding a box in the center of the lava. Jump to it and grab the star! Note: The box behind the star just contains 10 coins Star 2: Sinking Stars Many stars are dipping in the lava at the very top of the volcano, but only one is real. Head up the brown stairs to the right and enter the cave at the top of the grassy path. The warp is actually in the cave on a low platform in the lava, near the Spring. Mario can either head left as he enters the cave and use a shell to weave in between the bases of the platforms, or jump down to the island near the Spring. Use the shiny area to warp to the top. Mario appears at the top of the volcano, which is a big lava lake with a couple platforms in it. If he waits a second, some Shining Stars will pop up, and then sink in the lava again. All the stars but one are angled, so Mario must jump into the one which is facing the normal way. Thankfully, it can be jumped to from the platform that he is warped to. It is the one slightly to the left of it. Star 3: That Green Star Fire Tho This is the first star which uses the left path instead of the right as Mario enters the level. Head past the tree and follow the sandy path until it leads to a grassy hill. On top of the hill is a fiery tunnels. Use a nearby box to find a Koopa Shell and surf through the cave while collecting the three Green Stars above the lava. This tunnel leads the top of the brown stairs from the start. If Mario collected the three stars, the Shining Star will appear on top of a nearby pillar. Star 4: Up and Down on that Lava Head up the mountain until you reach the Blue Coin switch like in Star 1. Instead of take the left path, take the shorter right one. On top is a small lava lake with boats on it and a Star at the other side. Use the boats to get to the star avoiding the fiery obstacles. Star 5: Hit the Switch from the Back There is a sunken switch that will spawn the star. Swim around the island until you reach a giant trench. Swim through and up it to reach a small cavern with a Switch. Pressing it will make the Star appear over a hole near the start of the level. Swim back and find the star. Star 6: Mystery Box Shenan-Again! Mario must complete a lava bouncing challenge within a time limit. Head past the tree and follow the sandy shore until Mario reaches the grassy hills. Take the hill downwards to find the Purple Box. Jump into it to be warped to a side area. This challenge forces Mario to jump into lava to reach platforms. The platforms have Spinning Hearts on them to mitigate the damage done from hitting the lava. After a couple of bounces Mario will reach the star. Note: It seems like there is more past this, but there is an invisible wall blocking Mario from getting any further. Enemies * Chuckya * Skeeter * Kuromame * Fly Guy * Rotating Amp Trivia * This stage is not directly named after the aquatic creatures in The Legend of Zelda series, but after a friend of the creator who had ''Zora ''in his name. * Most of the sides in this stage can be walked up, including the entirety of the tunnel where the Green Stars were located. Category:Level Category:Location Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shining Stars Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Island Category:Mountains Category:Volcanic Area Category:Music-Crash Bandicoot Category:Music-Super Mario Bros